


Property of Dean Winchester

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted rape (not graphic), Blood, Cum Play, Humiliation, Incest Kink, Knife Play, M/M, Prison Sex, Violence, episode tag - folsom prison blues, episode tag 2.19, violence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in prison, Dean has to make sure everyone knows that even though Sam may be a little bitch, he's Dean's little bitch. And anyone who tries to take what belongs to Dean is going to regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property of Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Teaser:
> 
> Dean leans back against the prison yard wall, stiff blue coat pulled tight against the chill. He watches the other inmates as if they’re all deadly, as if they’re all dangerous, even though most could barely hold a candle to the things he’s faced down. His green eyes are sharp as glass as they cut across the yard again & then they narrow.
> 
> Sam’s gone.
> 
> Dean looks again, but Sam’s tall, lanky frame is definitely not in the yard anymore. Dean pushes off the wall & quickly walks over to a piece of young meat, covered in badly done tattoos, so desperate to be hardcore, but barely out of his baby fat. Dean pins him to the wall out of sight of the guards, fist twisted tight in his jacket.
> 
> “Where’s my little brother?”

Dean leans back against the prison yard wall, stiff blue coat pulled tight against the chill. He watches the other inmates as if they’re all deadly, as if they’re all dangerous, even though most could barely hold a candle to the things he’s faced down. His green eyes are sharp as glass as they cut across the yard again & then they narrow.

Sam’s gone.

Dean looks again, but Sam’s tall, lanky frame is definitely not in the yard anymore. Dean pushes off the wall & quickly walks over to a piece of young meat, covered in badly done tattoos, so desperate to be hardcore, but barely out of his baby fat. Dean pins him to the wall out of sight of the guards, fist twisted tight in his jacket.

“Where’s my little brother?”

—

Sam takes the punch, knowing it’s easier to absorb this hit & then dodge the next than try & dodge both. The three men have him backed into a corner & the filthy leers they’ve been giving him all day leave no doubt as to what the endgame is.

He rolls & lands a jab of his own before one of them gets behind him, large arms wrapping him up. He’s just about to flip the man off when he looks up & sees him - Dean. The older man is watching, one hand rubbing across the bulge in his uniform.

Violence has always been a kick for Dean. He’s always horny after a hunt, adrenaline flowing & demanding an exit. And watching Sam fight… Sam knows Dean loves watching his body twist & bend. Judging by the tent under his hand, Dean’s been watching for awhile now. So Sam makes a choice.

Because if violence & watching Sam fight get Dean worked up, swooping in & protecting his little brother make Dean into a fucking animal. And it may be all kinds of wrong, but Sam fucking loves it when his older brother storms in, all vengeance and bloody teeth bared in a snarl, & lays waste to whatever had the poor luck to threaten him.

So Sam makes a decision & drops his hands instead of grabbing for the flip. He let’s the man shove him face first into the wall, feels the brick grate against his cheek.

“Let’s see that pretty hole, bitch,” the inmate whispers, breath foul & hot against his ear. Sam shudders, fighting his own instincts to push back, trying to wait for Dean.

“That pretty hole is spoken for.” And there he is. Dean has the first inmate down with a broken nose - and possibly a broken elbow - before the other two can even turn. They don’t even present a challenge for him. Soon, Dean’s nursing split knuckles & the three men are all bleeding and in various stages of consciousness on the floor.

“You okay, baby boy?” Dean asks, turning to Sam. Sam rubs at his wrist & nods, letting Dean look him over. The older man’s eyes are dark with lust and fire and protective vengeance. Dean pushes Sam against the wall & runs his hands over him, making sure.

“You’re getting sloppy, Sammy,” he says, licking at his bloody lip from where one of them got in a cheap shot. “Thought I taught you better than to get trapped in a hold like that.”

Sam just shrugs & he sees the moment Dean catches on. Dean pins him to the wall with his hips.

“Sneaky little bitch, aren’t ya, Sammy?” Then Dean is on him, hands quickly undoing the snaps on Sam’s orange uniform & pushing inside. Sam shrugs to let the sleeves fall off, leaving him in his white t-shirt, the uniform a pool of orange around his hips. Dean rucks the shirt up, baring Sam’s torso as he thrusts a knee up in between Sam’s thighs.

Dean pushes further, getting the uniform & standard issue boxers down far enough to fist Sam’s cock. He holds Sam in place with a forearm across his neck, just this side of cutting off Sam’s airway.

“Maybe I shoulda let them fuck some of the sass outta ya, huh little brother?” Dean works Sam’s cock ruthlessly. Sam barely even has time to enjoy the build of orgasm, his breath leaving him in fast grunts as Dean strokes him. All too soon, Sam is cumming, shooting out over Dean’s knuckles & up onto his chest.

“Turn around, Sammy. Insolent little shit or not, I gotta show these boys that you’re my little bitch.” Dean forces Sam around, pressing him up against the wall in much the same way the other inmate had.

He hears Dean spit & then feels his brother’s sticky, spit & cum covered fingers pressing against him. Sam groans, sticking his ass out for Dean’s touch.

“That’s right, baby boy,” Dean says. “Show them how much you want your big brother’s cock.” Sam can hear the inmates stirring and mewls at the thought of them watching Dean take him.

“You boys wanted to see this pretty little hole all stretched out,” Dean says, kicking at one of them as he slips another finger inside Sam. “Fucking pay attention then. You even think of trying to leave, I’ll cut out your livers.”

“Fuck, De,” Sam gasps. “Please, please.” He begs as Dean fingers him open, his cock already stirring again as Dean finds his prostate.

Dean pulls his hand away, jerking open his own uniform & shoving it out of the way. He spits on his hand again, and slicks up his cock, thumb rubbing at the head & gathering precum to help slick it even further.

He nudges Sam’s legs apart & presses forward, the head of his cock a solid pressure against the rim of muscle before it slides in.

“Jesus, fuck!” Sam says, hips pushed out away from the wall & head hanging low from his shoulders. “C'mon, De, please.” Dean slides all the way in. Sam is still incredibly tight, & Dean feels him stretch & shift to accommodate the sudden press of his cock inside him.

“Feel so good, Sammy,” he praises, hands tight enough on Sam’s hips to bruise. “So tight for your big brother.” Dean pulls out & thrusts back in, hard. With the same brutal efficiency he’d used to jerk Sam off, Dean begins fucking into him. Every stroke is a lightning bolt of pleasure & heat as he hits Sam’s prostate, making the younger man cry out.

“Tell ‘em, Sammy,” Dean growls, reaching around & wrapping a hand around Sam’s hard cock again. “Tell ‘em who this tight little hole belongs to. Want you to scream it loud enough for the warden to hear you, little brother.”

“You, De,” Sam pants, starting to shake. “I’m yours, big brother.” Sam says it over & over until he’s screaming as Dean strokes him. Sam cums all over the wall, and let’s Dean crowd him forward to press against the cold stone & hot stain of it as he chases his own release.

After a few more strokes, Dean presses in deep & groans, an obscene, filthy sound as he cums. Sam shudders with him at the feeling. Dean pants against his shoulder before pulling out. Sam can feel him, the warm dribble of cum leaking from his stretched hole to run down his thighs.

Dean does up his pants, but leaves the top half hanging loose. Sam turns around to watch as Dean walks over to the three men - all hard asses in their own right, but nothing compared to the man standing before them. Dean cuts a glare at Sam as the younger man attempts to do up his uniform.

“Leave it, Sammy,” Dean orders. Sam puts his hands back against the wall, his cock raw & red, hanging limply over the waistband of his boxers.

“That,” Dean says, pointing to Sam, “belongs to me.” Dean reaches out with the hand covered in Sam’s cum & smears it across the men’s foreheads. Then he reaches for a shiv in his jacket pocket & motions Sam over.

“He’s my bitch.” Dean hands the shiv to Sam & stands behind him, rubbing a thumb over Sam’s hole, pushing his cum back inside as Sam carves a small B into each of the men’s left arms. The letters are a bit crooked from Dean pinching Sam’s rim between his thumb & forefinger.

“So everyone knows you’re the bitch’s bitch,” Dean says, taking the shiv back. “You try & touch what’s mine again…” He leaves the threat open. Then he carefully tucks Sam back into his clothes & makes a show of doing him up all nice & proper before leading him out, leaving the three men to be found by guards later.

Sam blushes at the feel of Dean’s protective hand on his back, the feel of his damp boxers where his & Dean’s cum make the material slick. When they’re outside in the yard, Dean reaches up & brushes scabbed-over knuckles against the bruise on Sam’s cheek before he pulls Sam down & sucks a dark mark into the flesh of his neck.

“So you don’t forget whose bitch you are either, Sammy,” he whispers with a smile. Sam just leans his head back further.

“Make it darker, De,” he says, eyeing the men in the yard who watch & imagining the way they’ll look when they hear about what happened to the three inmates.

It makes him smile.

END


End file.
